


Playing Detective

by aliitvodeson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes playing games. A favourite of his and Molly's is playing detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for Let's Write Sherlock Challenge.

James Moriarty and Molly Hooper. An unlikely pair, if one ever even stopped to considered the likelihood that these two vastly different people would meet. But then again, most bets would have been against Sherlock Holmes and John Watson surviving as flatmates, or Anderson breaking up with his wife for Sally. Come to think of it that way, James Moriarty and Molly Hooper are actually one of the more likely sets out of all odd pairings that have happened in this world.  
But what is perhaps truly odd about them is that, well, on Tuesday nights they can be found down at the Jewish Society Dance Hall, attending the weekly jitterbug lessons.  
Jim spun Molly around in a circle, catching her with his left arm so she was flush against his chest. They paused for three counts, then he spun her the other way, he skirt flying out in a disc. She giggled, and though he’d long considered himself incapable of emotions, he felt a flutter in his chest.  
As they moved through the dance, twirling and lifting, pulling apart and spinning back together again, his eyes ranged over the other people in the room.  
Molly took the chance, when they were face to face for the dish-rag move, to ask, “have you seen him yet?”  
“No.” And they let the move carry them apart.  
At the end of the night, as Jim helped Molly into her coat, he tapped her shoulder. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. “There.” He pointed to the man just coming into the hall, a rabbi by the twin locks framing his face and his suit.  
“That’s him?” She asked quietly.  
“Yes.” He answered, just as quietly.  
“He doesn’t look like a murderer.”  
“They don’t have to.” Jim shook hands with the instructor, thanking her for a most wonderful lesson. His true attention lay on the rabbi though. Undoubtedly the man he’d been looking for.  
Molly let Jim take her arm as they left the building. The cab was already waiting for them, Moran at the wheel. “How’d it go, boss? Any luck this week?”  
“Why don’t you tell him, Molly?” Jim closed the side door of the vehicle and Moran pulled out from the curb.  
Molly smiled. “It’s your case, Jim.” Which, of course, it was. Just not in the exact way he’d told Molly about it. Molly was under the impression Jim did work as a private detective, hired by a grieving widow to track down her husband’s murderer, after the court had let him off on a mistrial. In reality, the widow had hired Jim to kill the man, an act which Jim was all too happy to fulfill.  
“We found him.” He said simply.  
Moran popped Molly a high five over the seat. “Nice work.”  
Jim smiled and was pleased by the smile Molly sent in return. Maybe he should play detective with her more often.


End file.
